


Teenage Dreams

by magenta



Series: We Are Golden [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Frottage, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-13
Updated: 2010-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magenta/pseuds/magenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris finds out what really matters, and it turns out, it's pretty simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenage Dreams

  
As the car pulled into Kris' driveway, he suddenly remembered his father. Would his mother already have talked to him? How would he react? Kris knew he had no poker face, and his worry was written all over it.  
"Are you worried about your dad, baby?" Kim wrapped her arm around Kris' shoulder as they walked up the steps to the porch. Kris nodded, but said nothing. "Don't you worry about him, I'll set him right. All he really wants is for you to be happy, so we'll work it all out." Kim kissed the top of Kris' head, and he took a deep breath as they walked into the living room.  
As Kris had predicted, his dad had been happier in this life than he was at this moment, but true to her word, his mom calmed him down. Though it was clear he still wasn't 100% behind the situation, by dinner time Neil was already planning what he was going to grill when the Lambert's came over for dinner. Kris actually thought he might be dreaming; it was going way better than he'd expected it would, and he was looking forward to the dinner, rather than dreading it like he had been when his mom had suggested it.  
After dinner, Kris went up to his room and called Adam to tell him how things had gone.  
"Hello?" Leila's voice came over the line, and Kris smiled.  
"Hi Mrs. Lambert. Thanks again for lunch."  
"Kris, call me Leila, I'm too young to be Mrs. Lambert! Did you want to talk to Adam?"  
"Actually, I need to talk to you first. My parents want to have you guys over for dinner this weekend. Is that okay?"  
Kris could practically hear the giant smile on Leila's face as she answered. "Of course, that sounds great! How about Saturday? Can I bring anything?"  
Kris was glad she was so excited, and grinned at her response. "Saturday's good. And my mom said you could bring a dessert if you wanted. My dad's going to grill."  
"No problem! We'll see you then. Now do you want to talk to Adam?" Leila's tone of voice was just a little teasing.  
"Yes, please, I would." Kris laughed as he heard Leila yell for Adam, presumably across the whole house and smiled widely as he heard Adam's voice come over the telephone.  
"Hey Kris! I guess it went well with your parents, unless they're planning to poison us all!" Adam was joking, but Kris knew he had been really concerned about how Kris' parents would react to him being with Adam. He was just as relieved as Kris, if not more so.  
Kris laughed, feeling the last of the tension leave his body. "No, it's alright. My dad was a little weird, and I think he still is...but my mom kind of straightened it out. At least for now."  
"He'll come around soon enough. My parents will definitely make sure of that!" Adam's voice was light, but definitely full of experience. Kris wondered how many times Adam had needed to defend himself, and how many times Kris would have to now.  
After that, the conversation shifted to the party, since the night before they hadn't really talked about it. Kris sang the praises of Matt, Megan and Allison, gushing about each of them before getting up the nerve to tell Adam what he thought of his performance.  
"And you...just wow. You're incredible!" Kris couldn't really find the words he wanted, and his hands flapped around as he tried. "I mean...I heard that tape, but it was totally amazing to hear you live and see you dance like that!"  
Adam laughed, obviously delighted by Kris' response. "Well, I kind of guessed you liked it from the way you were staring with your jaw hanging open." He was teasing Kris, and Kris chuckled.  
"Seriously, Adam. You do know you're amazing right? I can just see you on a big stage with dancers and lights...You could be a star..." Kris spoke softly, looking down at his hands, focusing on his painted thumbnail.  
Adam sighed, nodding though he realized Kris couldn't see him. "That's the goal, Kris. As soon as I finish high school...I'm going to move to LA and try. You should come with me, because you've got what it takes too." Adam heard Kris start to protest, and interrupted him. "Oh, stop it. Your voice is ridiculous, and your music is amazing, and what you did with that Mika song? That's real musicianship. What I do, I'm a singer and a dancer. But you're a true artist, and you could be amazing."  
Kris smiled softly, again stroking his fingers over his painted thumb. "I'll just say thanks, okay? But you're an artist too. No one with a voice like that could be anything else. Just 'cause you don't play an instrument doesn't make you any less of a musician than me."  
Adam laughed again, and responded lightly. "Okay, we're both artists, and we're both amazing. Can we stop this back and forth gushing now?"  
Kris laughed back, settling into the pillows on his bed. "Deal. We're both awesome."  
They talked late into the night until Kris' mom knocked on his door, helpfully reminding him that it was a school night, and he'd be seeing Adam in the morning. "Alright, I've gotta go. I...I'll see you tomorrow, Adam."  
Adam responded with a smile. "You know it. How about I pick you up at 8?"  
Kris agreed, and clicked off the phone and climbing between the sheets. He fell asleep instantly, with a smile on his face.  
The next morning as Kris climbed into Adam's car, he was excited and nervous about what the day would bring. He'd never had a boyfriend before, and he wasn't sure what that was going to mean. He didn't want to hide it; he wanted everyone to know how he felt about Adam. But with how horrible Michael and his friends had been before...well, he wasn't eager to see their reactions.  
He and Adam chatted about nothing as they drove the short distance to the school, but as they pulled into the parking lot Adam reached over to squeeze Kris' knee, looking softly at him. Kris took a deep breath, and got out of the car, knowing that as long as Adam was beside him, he could do this.  
The morning passed uneventfully; as usual, they sat out in the smoking area until the bell rang, Kris' head resting on Adam's shoulder with Adam's arm draped around him. They parted ways for morning classes, with Adam placing a soft kiss on Kris' forehead. As Kris walked up to the lunch room, he found Adam standing outside waiting for him. This was different, but Kris liked it. As they walked into the room, Kris reached out to grab Adam's hand firmly and they headed towards their table. When they passed Micheal and his friends, Kris tensed up a little, but Adam just pulled Kris closer to his body, as if protecting him.  
Michael just glared, purple bruise still obvious on his jaw where Adam had hit him. His thick fingers tightened on the soda can he was holding, but he stayed quiet. Kris' heart pounded and swelled as they sat down at their table. He wrapped his arms around Adam, turning his face to kiss him full on the lips.  
Adam kissed back for a few seconds before pulling away, a question on his face. "Are you sure you're ready to just...do this?"  
Kris looked at Adam like he was crazy. "You shouldn't have to hide anything because of me. I'm in this for the long haul, man so....just trust me, k? I may not know what I'm doing but I know what I want." Kris leaned in to kiss Adam again, and this time there was no resistance.  
They kissed until they felt napkins pelting them, and broke apart to see Allison and Megan balling up a whole stack of napkins. "Some people are trying to eat here, lovers," Allison said jokingly, a smile on her face. Adam just gave her the finger, a wide grin spreading across his face as he picked up his sandwich with one hand. His other hand drifted to Kris' leg, a little higher than usual, but the gesture was familiar. Everything was different now, but really, nothing was different and Kris was glad.  
Everyday it got a little easier, and everyday people stared a little less as Adam and Kris walked down the hall together. Even Michael and his friends mostly stopped tormenting them, and usually let them pass with only a mildly disgusted glare. It didn't take long before Adam and Kris settled into a comfortable pattern, and Kris found himself looking forward to the weekend.  
Saturday went quickly. Kris helped his mom clean the house and set up the dining room, and he helped his dad get the food ready for the grill. Daniel was at a friends for the evening, and Adam had said that his brother, Neil, wouldn't be coming either. If it went well, maybe they'd have a full family dinner later, but Kris' parents wanted to start kind of small.

  
Kris wasn't nervous like he'd been last week when Adam was coming to get him; he was just excited. He got dressed, a little nicer than usual after some pushing from his mom and was running down the stairs as he heard the door bell ring.  
"I'll get it!" Kris hollered, as he hurried through the living room. He opened the front door to see Adam grinning at him, also dressed nicer than usual. Kris stepped back and gestured for the Lambert's to come in, taking the tray of brownies from Leila. "You can hang your coats right here. My parents are out on the deck getting the grill going."  
Kris turned and headed towards the deck, and felt Adam's hand resting on the small of his back as he walked. Kris turned to look at him, smiling softly, and out of the corner of his eye he caught Leila and Eber sharing a knowing glance. Kris looked down at the floor as he felt his cheeks redden, and he slid open the door to the deck.  
"Mom? Dad? This is Leila and Eber." Kris set the brownies down and gestured to Adam's parents. "These are my parents, Kim and Neil." Kris stepped to the side, taking Adam's hand as they watched their parents shake hands and get to know one another. They watched eagerly, because they both knew this was an important step, especially for Kris. Their parents chatted about everything parents are supposed to talk about, from the food to the house and Kris and Adam relaxed almost instantly.  
"The brownies look lovely, Leila, thank you!"  
"This is a great grill, Neil. The food looks excellent."  
"I love your back yard, Kim! The gardens are wonderful!"  
"Could you pass me the steaks, Eber? You look like you know your way around a grill."  
Kris led Adam to the picnic table, sitting down next to him and resting his head on Adam's shoulder. "They seem to all like each other."  
Adam rubbed his thumb over Kris' knuckles soothingly as he responded. "They do. Looks like they've got a lot in common. I'm glad." Adam knew how important tonight was for Kris, and he was so happy it was going well.  
"Kris, can you go inside and get Leila and Eber some drinks? We're almost ready to move into the dining room and eat," Kim called to Kris from her spot in the lawn chair next to Leila, and went back to their conversation.  
Kris stood and took drink orders from everyone outside, and headed to the kitchen. "Adam, you want to give me a hand?" Kris' eyes twinkled as he looked in Adam's direction. Adam stood quickly, almost tripping over the picnic table as he followed Kris inside.  
As soon as they were in the kitchen, Adam pushed Kris up against the counter, looking down at him. "I definitely want to give you a hand." Adam leaned in to kiss Kris, his hand wrapping around Kris neck, pulling him close. Kris sighed into Adam's mouth, putting his hands in Adam's back pockets and pressing against him.  
"Boys, how are those drinks coming?" Eber hollered from the back yard, amusement evident in his voice. Kris and Adam pulled away from one another breathlessly, both of them just glad no one had actually come in to check on the drinks. Kris wiped the back of his hand over his mouth and Adam combed his fingers through his hair as they dissolved into laughter.  
As their laughter faded, Kris opened the fridge and handed Adam 2 beers. "Can you take those to our dads? I've got to pour wine for our moms."  
Adam kissed Kris on the cheek and turned to walk out the door, wiggling his hips a little. "Yes dear!"  
Kris chuckled again as he opened the wine, and poured it into the glasses. His heart was still beating quickly from their kiss, and his hands shook a little as he forced the cork back into the wine bottle. As important as he knew tonight was, all he could think of was being alone with Adam again. Kris ran his fingertips lightly over his lips, imagining Adam there again and took a deep breath. He grabbed the wine glasses, and headed back out to the yard to deliver them to Leila and his mom.  
The converstion flowed easily in the backyard, and continued just as easily as they moved into the dining room to eat. Dinner went slowly, with all of them chatting openly as they ate. As usual, Adam ate with one hand, his other hand resting on Kris' knee, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by any of the parents.  
As they were finished dessert, Neil cleared his throat and put down his fork. "Alright, Kris, I just wanted to say something to you boys." Kris braced himself for what was to come next, putting his hand on top of Adam's. "I won't lie and say that I'm 100% okay with this, and it's going to take some getting used to. But I can see that you care about Adam, and he obviously cares about you."  
Adam and Kris looked at each other, eyes soft as Neil continued. "That right there. That look is real. So what I'm saying, is I'm behind you, Kris. And if you hurt him, Adam..." Neil didn't finish, but he didn't have to.  
"Don't worry, I would never hurt him." Adam squeezed Kris' knee, smiling at him.  
"And if he did, I'd kill him myself," Leila said brightly, a huge smile on her face as she raised her wine glass. Everyone laughed and raised their glasses, the moment passing.  
Kim smiled at Kris and Adam before speaking. "Why don't you boys go watch some TV in the den. Us old folks are having a good time, but you don't need to stick around for that." Kris could swear his mom's eyes were twinkling as she waved them away, but he wasn't going to question it.  
Adam and Kris curled up on the big couch in the den, Kris settled back against Adam's chest. The TV was on, but they weren't necessarily paying attention to it as Adam's fingers traveled lightly over Kris' chest, tracing his ribs through his shirt. Kris leaned his head back against Adam's shoulder, tilting his face up towards Adam.  
Adam bent down, capturing Kris' lips in a soft kiss, that slowly grew deeper. Adam's hands increased their pressure on Kris' chest, rubbing circles around Kris' nipples, feeling them harden through his shirt. Kris sighed into Adam's mouth, reaching a hand up behind Adam's head, tangling in his thick hair. Kris parted his lips allowing Adam's tongue to tangle with his own, and felt his heartbeat quicken.  
Kris rotated in Adam's arms until he was sitting on Adam's lap, facing him. He kept one hand in Adam's hair and let the other drop to Adam's chest, sliding it down his body until he reached the hem of his shirt. Adam moaned as Kris' fingers slid under the edge of shirt to find skin. Kris' fingers felt ice cold and burning hot at the same time as they played along Adam's waist band.  
Adam slid his hand up Kris' back, pulling him closer. Kris' knee slide apart as he slipped down to straddle Adam's hips, bumping their jean covered crotches together. He pulled his mouth from Adam's, resting their foreheads together as they heavy breathing filled the room. "Adam..." Kris' voice was strangled as his hips made small movements against Adam's. Adam's fingers gripped into Kris' hips, pulling him down as he pushed up to meet him.  
Adam mumbled against Kris' cheek, murmuring things Kris couldn't understand in between frantic kisses as they thrust harder against each other. Kris breath escaped in a stuttering moan as he came, and he leaned forward to bite down on Adam's shoulder in an attempt to stay quiet. The feeling of Kris' teeth sinking into his skin pushed Adam over the edge, and his grip tightened on Kris' hips as his orgasm hit him.  
Kris slumped forward against Adam's chest, breathing heavily. Adam's arms wrapped tightly around him, and he buried his nose in Kris' soft hair. "So..." Adam spoke softly against Kris' head. "How are things?"  
Kris laughed huskily, rolling to the side and fitting himself between Adam's body and the back of the couch. "Things are pretty good, I would say. A little sticky though..." Kris made a face as he wiggled his hips a little, in a vain effort to stop his wet jeans from clinging to him.  
Adam half-grimaced and half-grinned, gripping the front of his jeans in two fingers and pulling it away. "Occupational hazard." His eyes narrowed and darkened a little as he looked down at Kris. "Hopefully, we can do that soon without the jeans."  
Kris blushed, but kept Adam's gaze. "I would like that very much. But right now, I'm going to go to the bathroom. Don't move." Kris kissed Adam on the tip of his nose, and climbed off the couch. He walked to the bathroom, legs a little bowed causing Adam to chuckle from his spot on the couch.  
Kris came back a few minutes later, and let Adam go get cleaned up. As he sat on the couch waiting, he tried not to think too much, because everytime he let his mind wander he thought, "I love Adam." That was a scary thought, or at least it should be scary. Really, it felt warm and right and like Kris had been waiting for it his whole life.  
Adam came back into the room and plopped down on the couch next to Kris, grinning wildly. "All better!" He threw his arm over Kris' shoulder and kissed him wetly on the cheek. Kris turned to face him, eyes wide and blurted, "I love you."  
Immediately, Kris' jaw dropped, and he blushed to the roots of his hair. He started babbling about being sorry and being caught off guard and he tried to move backwards on the couch when Adam grabbed his chin, and turned Kris' face towards his own. "Shut up, Kris." Adam kissed him, deeply and honestly and Kris dissolved into it. All too soon, Adam pulled back looking softly at Kris. "I love you too."  
Kris folded himself back into Adam's arms as they once again pretended to watch TV. Kris couldn't get the huge, stupid smile to leave his face, but he didn't care. Adam loved him. That was all that mattered.


End file.
